A Very Important Question
by riah alice drake
Summary: Super cuddling
1. Chapter 1

Lena was just dozing off when she feels the warm wight of another body drop down beside her.

"What do you want now?"

She hadn't really meant for her voice to sound so harsh, but she couldn't make her eyes open and she was more than a little exhausted. She wasn't as busy as Kara mind going by the news reports of the sunshiny superhero flying all over creation helping with wildfires and landslides.

Going by the freshly bathed body at her side if she hadn't watched the life coverage herself Lena never would have thought her girlfriend had been in a war zone a little over an hour before.

"I need you to read please."

Lena managed to drag one eye lid open leaving the other side of her face pillowed against her superpowered pillow's strong shoulder. "Why?" she questions in a yawn. She does look like Kara but going by her request the Luthor would have thought she was getting a surprise visit from her Snowbird tonight.

"I need to know if it is good or not." Kara admits her black rimmed glasses perched on her nose as she pushed the note pad into Lena's blanket covered lap.

Lena gave up with a soft groan "I'm calling your sister in the morning to have her talk some since into you." She threatens stealing Kara's glasses and sliding them on herself.

"Oh yeah that's just what Alex and Mags want on their honeymoon you calling them on their second night away to whine about how amazing I am." Kara laughs snuggling closer to rest her head against the dip of Lena's shoulder as her raven haired girlfriend rolls her eyes whilst turning her head just enough to catch Kara's forehead with her lips in a soft kiss. "Fine then I'm making a call to your mothers then." Lena threatens with a sly smile on her very kissable lips.

"Is that one of my capes?" Kara asks in a laugh finally taking the time to really look at the strip of red Lena had thrown over her lap when she'd sat down to attempt that afternoon's crossword.

"Maybe." Lena shrugs her eyes never lifting from the memo pad.

Kara giggled a little throwing an arm across Lena's middle as she reached the end of the page and burst out laughing.

"Oh, sweetie you should frame this so we can keep this forever as a reminder of what happens when our favored super becomes over worked."

The Danvers crinkle appears between the dozing super's eyes but Kara seemed to be unable to make her eyes work enough to open them. "Umm?"

Lena chuckles draping the other end of her favored blanket over her sleepy girlfriend's lap as she cleared her throat and read out the words the prize-winning writer had scribbled down for her to read.

"Hello, my dear readers, I've been super busy at my other job but I'm about to take some time off so what should I be writing or updating that you would want to be reading more of when I get some free time?"

Kara nodded along with a proud sleepy smile on her lips while Lena reads. "What's wrong with asking for a few hints at what my lovely readers wanna read?" the tired reporter asks trying to hide a yawn behind her hand.

"How about we get you to bed sweetie and I'll answer that question in the morning." Lena offers instead seeing her superpowered girl was fading fast.

"M'kay." Kara agrees snuggling more against Lena's side.

"Or we could just stay here snuggled on the couch instead."

Kara grins against Lena's neck. "Yeah." She purrs feeling more than seeing Lena fixing the blanket cape over them both as they resituate, so Kara was the bigger spoon this time as they drift off for the night.


	2. Hunting up a Sanvers ficlet

Lena had just gotten back from her last class of the day AP college mathematics. Sure, enough she had been uninterested all the way through the lecture and even had to hold back from getting up so correct the teacher three times during the class.

"Kara I'm home."

Her roommate and girlfriend didn't look up from her laptop or even acknowledge she was aware Lena was even in the room yet as she stared intently at the screen.

"Kar?" the raven-haired teenager questioned kicking off her shoes as she padded deeper into the apartment "Kara." She tried again in a more sing-song voice as she started unpacking her backpack on the other bed the couple had chosen to use as more of a couch seeing as they mostly slept in the bed originally designated as Lena's when they'd first been assigned the room.

"Kara we're out of potstickers."

Sill nothing. Not even a blink from the burrito wrapped blonde sitting in the middle of her bed her open laptop balanced on her knees and a deepening scowl in her beautiful face the longer her eyes scan the screen.

Lena was tempted to go over and slam the computer closed if that was what it took to earn one of Kara's warm greeting smiles but then her eyes fall on the painted over burn marks reminding her of last time she'd accidentally spooked her superpowered girlfriend.

Instead Lena tried different tack.

Padding rather nosily into the little kitchenette they'd been allowed in their campout apartment she hunted in the at times overstocked kitchen cabinets for the box of microwave popcorn. Cause if Kara was that lost in her movie then they may as well have something to snack on.

"So what's the plot and or genera for tonight's entertainment Miss Zor-El?" Lena asks carrying the blowback to the bed and flipping down beside the girlfriend burrito now annoyingly curious as to what was holding Kara so captivated.

She groaned louder when she sees that it wasn't a movie page Kara was surfing but a fan writer site. Specifically, the red and white color-code of A03.

"Seriously, you're still hunting for that thing?"

That seemed to break the haze and had a surprised Kara looking away from the screen for the first time since Lana had come back from her class.

"Oh, hi yeah Lee Lee." She greets leaning out of her blanket nest to give her girlfriend a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hi." Lena grumbles her arms snaking into the blanket mess to hook around Kara's neck tugging herself closer for another much longer kiss. "Now will you please just write a 'Help me find this fic' ad things so I can have you back to myself already? Its been what three days now that you've been super hunting and still haven't found it yet."

Kara dropped her eyes as she nodes in defeat while Lena sighs and keeps talking. "Exactly now type up that 'Help me please' message things and be done with it. Seriously. Someone else on this site has bound to have read the one you're looking for themselves and can tell you the title and or the author." She offers.

"Ph yeah and risk them suspending my account for misuse of the cite. That's real smart Luthor." The cranky blonde snapped back shoving a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth

"Hey, I'm just trying to help no need to bite my head off Zor-El." Lena growled back not in the mood to be chewed out as she withdraws her arms and scoots as far from her now pouting girlfriend was the twin bed would allow.

Kara lets out a slow breath her shoulder falling in defeat as she crawls after her retreating girlfriend so she could pillow her head against Lena's shoulder "Sorry nuron." She sighs winding her arms around Lena's middle keeping the other teen close.

Lena hummed her hands threading in her girlfriend's hair at the title.

"Watching the 100 without me again are you Kar?"

Kara blinked realizing her slip "Phhhh what? No, I'm not." But not even her super-speed could hide the edge of the DVD case poking out from the bit of the heap of blankets on the other end of the bed.

"Its fine Kar. I've been binging Wynonna without you so you can binge 100 without me."

Kara's mouth opens and closes so fast Lana had trouble even noticing anything other than the blur of movement.

"What? It was either Wynonna or let your sister's girlfriend strong arm me into watching Gary's ahead of Alex so she can know what's going on beforehand. Apparently, they even are going to do a musical episode."

"Seriously? But Maggie hates Grey's that part of the reason Alex makes her watch it." Kara laughs

"Pphhh nope. Trust me, baby. Mags has a major hard-on crush for that Lexie character. She only says she hates it but watches her whenever Lex is on screen and you'll see just how much she likes it. It's actually a little cute. She says the actress who plays Lexie reminds her of Alex."

"Really?" Kara giggles as she types.

"Uh-Hu." Lana nodes going back to letting her fingers play in her girlfriend's hair.

"Okay how this?"

"Hi anyone who would be reading this." Lena raised an eyebrow, but Kara shrugged nodding for her to continue reading. "Okay then." Lena sighed her eyes going back to the screen as she kept reading. "**_I'm looking for a fanfic in the Sanvers, I read it back before I started saving my favorites in my fandoms to my computer so I can read them over and over again even when I'm not online._**." Again, Lena's eyes slide to Kara's over the top of the computer but again the blonde nodes for her to keep reading with an encouraging grin.

Lena rolls her eyes and does as she was asked. "**_I read it a while back so I can't remember much like if it was tagged as an Au or just written as a Sanvers in college thing. But from what I remember it was Alex and Maggie as roommates in college or maybe they were just close friends. Again, sorry for the mind blank like I've said I read it a while back. _**

**_Anyways. Maggie and Alex hadn't admitted that they liked one another as more than just a friend's way but everyone else around them already knew. They would do everything together._**

**_They shower together, sit on each other's laps even when they were supposed to be on dates with someone else in the room with them, they dominate game nights when they played Charades_**."

Lana laughed "You know these Alex and Maggie characters seem to be a lot like the Alex and Maggie we know and are completely trounced by at Charades time during game night."

"I know right it's like they have their own secret code or something." Kara nodes crunching on a few more popcorn pieces while Lena continues scanning over her text. "Just like Alex and Maggie from this fandom."

**_"and every time they'd be close to admitting that they liked one another they'd just chalk it up to things really good friends do. Showering together saved water. Sitting in each other's lap just feels more normal than sitting in a chair. Sleeping together in the same bed just feels safer. _**

**_If anyone can shoot me the name of a fic that sounds similar to this even in the smallest of ways so I can check it out, I'd really appreciate it."_**

"Do you think it will be enough to get someone to help me?" Kara asks nervously when Lena sets the laptop aside with a low sigh. "I _really_ want to read that cute ficlit again."

The raven-haired teenager shrugged as she held her arms out smiling when Kara crawled into her lap. Kara snuggles. The cure-all for anything bringing dark cloud on Lena Luthor's mood. "We'll post it later and see if you get any bites."

"Yah other than an email saying I have another strike," Kara grumbled while Lena shushed her softly as she reclined on the bed with Kara still pressed over her front.

"nap time now. Crazy nerdiness later."

Kara sighed tugging a few of the blankets from her earlier nest over them with a defeated groan. "Fine." She yields

"But then we post and refresh like crazy to see if anyone will be willing to help."

Lena huffs without opening her closed eyes as she answers "Yes now go to sleep before I kick you to the 'couch' while I take a proper nap before your sister and her butch girlfriend kicks in our door and drag us out for a so-called 'properly spent weekend' with them."

It's only later after they've gotten to wake up snuggled up with a surprised Kara playing the role of the big spoon that Lena will end up spending the next five minutes after they open there eyes holding her sides while she tries to muffle her howls of laughter into one of the many pillows cluttering the bed while Kara sulks cocooned in another of her blanket burrito after opening a text from her forced together partner Mike something or other form Chemistry.

_'Dude found that fic you've been looking for the last month. It called 'Best Friends' by some author goes by the name Just_Another_Fanaddict on A03.'_

He even adds a link thus twisting the phantom blade even more into Kara's chest as she reads the rest of his message.

_'Why you gotta make everything so complicated? So now I found that silly thing for you hows about you finally come out with me for that drink you walked out on the night that Luthor chick stole you from me?_

_Also, can I copy your labs homework? I spent the last few nights in and out of the campus the drunk tank (apparently that's a real thing and not something that Sawyer chick just threatens me with after she thinks I've had a few too many) so I didn't get the chance of doing any of them and I think we need to hand them in next class. _

Needless to say, Kara doesn't tell the meathead jock that they were supposed to have handed those sheets in two weeks ago nor does she warn him that the next time Lena walks her to her Cem class she wheels back and punches the football star right in his smirking jaw for making her girlfriend upset when leaving him dazed and swearing up a storm in the hallway.

"But thanks for finding that for her anyway," Lena calls as she strolls away. "Really appreciate it Milky boy."


End file.
